What ?
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Ia adalah kepala keluarga Akashi yang sempurna dan sosok ayah yang tegas. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak tau apa dan dimana bagian yang salah. Yang ia tau bahwa suatu hari ia menemukan populasi predator yang mengincar ketiga putra kesayangannya. terutama putra keduanya, Akashi Seijurou./Sibling!GaaSeiKarma/Romance transparan?/bingung bikin summary


Akashi Ichirou tidak tau dimana bagian yang salah. Dia adalah sosok yang sempurna dan absolute. Mendapat pengakuan dari semua orang tentang kejeniusannya. Disebut-sebut sebagai sosok pemimpin ideal. Punya penampilan fisik yang kelewat tampan. Harta dan kesuksesan yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Akashi Ichirou adalah sosok sempurna.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tidak tau bagian mana yang salah. Jika boleh jujur, masalah ini membuat Ichirou ingin headbang ke dinding (tapi tidak jadi).

Ia menyadari bahwa masalah ini berpusat di ketiga putra kesayangannya. Ya, ketiga putra **kesayangannya**.

.

.

.

 **Title : What ?**

 **Author : Choi Chinatsu**

 **Casts : Akashi Ichirou, Akashi Seijurou, Sabaku no Gaara, Akabane Karma**

 **Pair : gado-gado (?)**

 **Genre : Family, little Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : One Shot**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **What ? © Choi Chinatsu**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Suara denting halus dari alat makan yang saling bertabrakan terdengar di ruang makan mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Ichirou menikmati makan malam dengan tenang, didampingi ketiga putranya. Ia menduduki kursi diujung meja sembari menatap anak-anaknya yang menikmati makan malam sama sepertinya.

Ichirou menghela nafas kecil. Bingung mau berbuat apa.

Di bagian kanannya, sang putra sulung tengah memotong steak dipiringnya. Akashi Gaara. Putra sulungnya ini punya sifat yang kelewat pendiam dan irit bicara.

Kuliah di jurusan bisnis, semester 3, Tokyo University.

Style-nya sedikit emo dan hal itu menambah kesan cool juga misterius. Ditambah ada tato 'Ai' dijidatnya. Tato itu adalah permintaan istrinya dulu, karena Ichirou adalah suami yang sayang istri (atau suami takut istri), ia mengiyakan permintaan (aneh) istrinya.

Matanya melirik ke sosok yang duduk disamping Gaara.

Putra bungsunya. Akashi Karma. Putranya yang ini punya sifat blak-blakan juga pemalas. Suka membuat orang lain terkonfrontasi dengan ucapannya. Oh, jangan lupakan sifat jahilnya yang sudah tak tertolong.

Kelas 3, SMP Kunigigaoka.

Anak bungsunya ini adalah tipe orang yang akan melanggar aturan jika ia tak menyukai peraturan tersebut (disini Ichirou kadang kesal). Tipe yang tidak akan melakukan apapun, jika kegiatannya tidak menarik.

Melirik kesebelah kirinya, Ichirou mendapati putranya yang lain.

Putra keduanya, Akashi Seijurou. Putra tengahnya ini punya sifat yang sangat tenang dan ramah. Begitu menjaga kesempurnaan dalam tata kramanya.

Kelas 2, SMA Rakuzan, salah satu SMA terelit.

Putranya yang ini punya kepribadian yang amat-sangat-cepat berubahnya. Ada kalanya, Ichirou menemukan Seijurou dalam mode 'galak', tapi kadang langsung berganti ke mode 'kalem' dalam hitungan detik. Mood swing yang mengerikan.

Ketiga anaknya memang punya sifat berbeda-beda (jauh banget malahan), tapi mereka juga punya banyak persamaan.

Rambut merah. Cek.

Mata merah. Cek. (minus Gaara yang punya warna mata istrinya)

Kulit putih cenderung pucat. Cek.

Jenius. Cek. (Ichirou tersenyum bangga)

Aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Cek.

Aura mengintimidasi. Cek.

Berbakat. Cek.

Penampilan fisik sempurna. Cek.

Rangking 1. Cek.

Aura mendominasi. Cek.

Kurang tinggi. Err, Cek.

Ceklist diatas masih kurang bagi Ichirou. Ya, ada 3 poin yang kurang penjelasan.

1\. Penampilan fisik sempurna.

Ichirou tau anaknya punya wajah yang sangat tampan. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ketiga anaknya mewarisi wajah manis mendiang istrinya. Ya. **Wajah Manis istrinya** , bukan wajah super tampan dan macho miliknya (Ichirou menangis dalam hati).

2\. Kurang tinggi.

Ichirou itu tinggi. 185 cm. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa anak-anaknya tidak ada yang setinggi dirinya ? Kenapa mereka harus mewarisi gen istrinya yang memang tak begitu tinggi bahkan untuk ukuran wanita. Sungguh Ichirou tak habis pikir (Ichirou meratap dalam hati).

3\. Sikap mendominasi.

Ichirou mulai meragukan hal ini. Anak-anaknya memang mendominasi dalam hal pelajaran, olah raga, atau apapun itu yang berurusan dengan bakat mereka. Tapi, Ichirou tidak yakin anaknya akan mendominasi di kasus percintaan.

Coba jika poin pengecualian itu digabungkan.

Wajah manis, tubuh mungil, kulit seputih salju dan aura mendominasi yang entah mengapa malah menarik perhatian pria buas berjiwa seme diluar sana. Lengkap sudah poin yang cukup membuat anak-anaknya mendapat predikat **uke sexy**. Ichirou ingin menangis rasanya (didalam hati tentunya, jaga image).

Sebulan lalu, Ichirou tidak sengaja (ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia menguntit anaknya) mengetahuinya, jika di kampus Gaara, ada pemuda pirang jabrik dan pemuda berambut coklat panjang menaruh hati pada anak sulungnya. Ichirou yakin mereka sudah sampai tahap cinta mati kepada Gaara.

3 minggu lalu, Ichirou tanpa sengaja (sekali lagi, ia tidak mengakui kalau **menguntit** ) mendapati sosok ketua OSIS Kunigigaoka memerangkap anak bungsunya kedinding gudang belakang milik kelas E.

Lalu disinilah bab yang paling membuatnya stres.

Putra keduanya. Akashi Seijurou. Bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengincar Seijurou, tapi banyak. BANYAK.

2 hari setelah kejadian di Kunigigaoka, Ichirou mendapati (ia masih tidak mau mengakui kegiatan **menguntitnya** ) putra keduanya dipeluk-peluk oleh seorang pemuda melambai dan pemuda bertaring satu, teman satu tim di SMA Seijurou.

Dipertandingan streetball putranya, Ichirou melihat pemuda hantu abu-abu(ia tidak memeliki aura keberadaan!) memeluk dan **mencium** kening anaknya!

Besoknya, giliran teman SMP warna-warni Seijuroulah yang main peluk, ketika mereka mengadakan reuni. Hari itu juga, ia mendapati pemuda bule **memeluk** anaknya dari belakang di tempat umum!

Dan baru 2 hari lalu, Ichirou melihat kepala Seijurou diusap-usap dan **pipinya disentuh-sentuh** oleh pemuda rambut hitam dengan bibir maju (memang itulah yang terlihat oleh Ichirou).

Ichirou ingin sekali menggigit meja makan didepannya gemas (tapi jelas tak dilakukan, jaga image).

Bukan tanpa alasan Ichirou menuduh pemuda-pemuda itu cinta mati kepada ketiga putranya, karena Ichirou menemukan kilat predator di mata mereka! Kemauan seakan ingin memakan atau bahkan menelan bulat-bulat anaknya ketika mata para pemuda itu menatap wajah juga tubuh anaknya (Ichirou mempererat genggaman di pisau steaknya).

"Permisi Ichirou-sama. Ada tamu di luar" suara berat Takeda, kepala pelayan, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia menatap Takeda. Ketiga anaknya juga ikut menatap sang pelayan.

"Siapa ?" Ichirou menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sekelompok pemuda. 2 diantara mereka mencari Gaara-sama, 1 orang mencari Karma-sama dan sisanya mencari Seijurou-sama"

Twitch!

Benar dugaannya. Hari ini malam minggu, mereka pasti datang untuk menemui putra **kesayangannya**.

Ichirou tetap memasang wajah netral. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi putranya. Gaara memutar bola matanya jengah. Alis Karma berkedut kesal. Seijurou memasang wajah shock.

"Biarkan mereka masuk. Antar mereka ke ruang tamu" perintah Ichirou mutlak. Dan segera mendapatkan jawaban 'Saya mengerti' dari Takeda yang langsung keluar ruang makan.

Ichirou berdiri. Lalu menatap ketiga putra kesayangannya.

"Kalian kembali ke kamar. Ayah yang akan menemui mereka dan memberikan **interogasi kecil** kepada mereka" ujarnya tenang lengkap dengam senyum miring.

Dari sudut matanya, Ichirou dapat melihat ketiga putranya tampak tertegun menatapnya. Dan setelah itu, Ichirou menghilang dibalik pintu ruang makan.

.

.

.

END

Halooo~ Natsu nggak tau kenapa ide buat sibling!GaaSeiKarma muncul begitu saja~ =_=

Terus, nama asli ayahnya Sei-chan itu sapa sih ya ? official kah ? oAo

Natsu bikin fict lagi~ =_= Natsu lagi mood nulis sih, toh tiba2 ada ide muncul, dan Natsu lagi nggak sibuk, jadi Natsu nulis fict lagi dah~ Natsu nggak bakal nulis ff kalo sibuk project UAS, jadi Natsu tumpahkan skr~ #guling-guling

Fict Natsu yang kemarin ternyata banyak banget ya typos-nya~ #ngglundung #terjun

Seharusnya ini masuk crossover ya ? Natsu galau siiih~ abisnya kan fict ini niatnya fokus sama Ichirou dan Sei-chan, jadinya Natsu masukin ke fandom KnB~

Natsu dari awal sudah kepikiran kalo Karma itu cocok jadi sodaranya Sei-chan, tp Natsu nggak berani nulis ff wkt itu. Pas liat ada yang bikin sibling!AkaKarma, Natsu jadi berani bikin ff ini~ makasi buat Author yang mengarang fict sibling!AkaKarma sebelumnya~ #pelukcium

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict abal Natsu iniii yaaa readers~ #ciumReaders #ditendang

Seperti biasa, epilogue~epilogue~ x3

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Mereka tak akan selamat" ujar si sulung datar.

"Hee~ mungkin aku tak akan melihat si Asano itu disekolah Senin nanti" kali ini si bungsu yang bicara dengan senyum puas.

"Mungkin aku harus meliburkan latihan basket Senin nanti. Kujamin mereka masih tak bisa melakukan latihan" si tengah menyahut tenang.

"Sikap protektif ayah tak pernah berubah ya" Gaara melanjutkan.

"Itu bukan protektif lagi, tapi sudah son-complex, Gaa-nii" Karma menyahut sembari memberikan smirk andalannya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Karma, Gaa-nii" Seijurou menatap sang kakak yang tetap stay cool.

"Ya, mungkin kalian benar, Sei, Karma" Gaara menyetujui pernyataan adik-adiknya.

"Gaa-nii, Sei-nii, main poker yuk dikamarku, kita begadang hari ini, toh besok libur kan~"

"Hmm, boleh juga idemu, Karma. Bagaimana, Gaa-nii ?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke atas. Kita begadang dikamar Karma"

.

.

Ketiga pemuda berambut merah itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka di kamar Karma, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan pilu dari teman-teman mereka dilantai bawah.

.

.

END (Beneran)


End file.
